


【阿贾】乘兴而来

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 写于19年夏天，正好是阿贾众人游巴塞罗那。具体成员可能与现实有出入，含双德cp。类似一场freetalk，我摸的很开心～
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt





	【阿贾】乘兴而来

  


“唉……我觉得那边的天气不太适合去玩吧？”弗伦基说。

  


开着ins的手机被传了一圈，阿贾克斯众将士都见识到了某红蓝军团发型集体暴死是个什么状态。啧啧，雨还挺大的。有人起哄说：放心，咱们主帅就压根没这个烦恼。有人（查过了天气预报后）建议道：赶紧请我们的伟大领袖、天生队长，德里赫特同志发表下重要讲话，指不定糟糕的积雨云就被煽动走了。

  


真有用的。下了飞机的众人皆夸这名金童中卫针对“密集如——严谨些，划掉‘如’改成‘是’——雨点”的攻势的防空能力简直无与伦比，马泰斯则带着些腼腆说：这是巴塞罗那的天上同样有那人帮忙的缘故。

  


然而天公作了美，不代表地利人和同样愿意给面子。大家集体提议去蹭一波弗伦基的“乔迁之喜”：“未来要成为那片草皮的主人啊。”“一定、一定。”结果诺坎普的挖矿队，啊不，施工队却Ban掉了Football(三喵意味)设施换上了Football设施(超级碗意味)，两条球门柱拔地而起，直达云霄，噫吁嚱危乎高哉。

  


扎心呐。

  


众人拍了拍另一位因缘人物、“回村的诱惑”之奥纳纳同志的肩膀：“靠你了，伙计”，而喀麦隆老铁不负众望地展现出反应机敏、身手矫健的一面——他把诚挚推荐某发型有助于扩大防守面积的家伙揪出来solo了——图片来自《全职猎人》长发小杰。相对的，某位前阿贾门将在视频连线中“我们抱歉地通知您”：德国人请了病假出门遛弯，不好意思不能给你们当导游了。

  


那还能做些什么呢？毕竟前有某不愿意透露姓名的迟到男子盖章夜店不如电玩，接下来的展开就真的很高清无码全年龄，举队压马路ing。无聊要刺激，亨特拉尔顿时诞生一个大胆的想法：“小的们，让咱几个去掀了西媒的大本营吧，叫他们多帮大伙儿身价后面飙几个零”说罢便眼神四处游移，似乎是要找他的如意金箍棍——唉，这是什么时候开始的中荷合拍西游记？多尼赶忙试图拽住自己偶像：行行好，别让加泰警方比板鸭税务局先一步把我们送进监狱。

  


但有的人已经很会在媒体的眼线前大鹏展翅——说的就是你！那个穿着FFF团团服(???)瓦拉内ver.的小胖子！而这一点引起了总是总是跟他同框的7500w中场的抱怨：“为什么你会这么熟练啊！你这家伙，四处撩人也该有个底线吧？”

  


“才没有的事！你应该懂我的啊，我可是很专一的。”只见金童后卫向他眨眨眼，按着心房，深情款款地跟身旁人表白道：

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


“我永远喜欢荷兰国家队。”

  


德容：……

  


甚好，甚好，真是个又橙又专的好少年。被假动作晃过的二字德弟决定记仇一秒，在带着对方去看房子的路途上愈发大步流星，假意要甩掉对方。当然另一人的贴身防守还是很不错的，当然弗伦基本质上还是想听听马泰斯对他未来居所的建议——这与转会动向没有任何必然的逻辑关系，但与他俩这对小情侣之后的几年想在什么环境相聚首，关系很大。

  



End file.
